warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Onestar
Onestar is a mottled brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a white muzzle. History In the Original Series ''Fire and Ice : Onewhisker was one of the cats who befriended Fireheart during WindClan's return to their territory after they were driven out by Brokenstar, the leader of ShadowClan, and his warriors. He and Deadfoot offered Fireheart and Graystripe an escort home, which resulted in the four of them fighting a RiverClan patrol, and the death of Whiteclaw, a RiverClan warrior. He later was the cat who came to ThunderClan for help when WindClan was being attacked by ShadowClan and RiverClan. Forest of Secrets : Onewhisker sees his friend Fireheart at a Gathering. They greet each other warmly, and Onewhisker again thanks him for bringing WindClan back to their home. Rising Storm :''Coming Soon ''A Dangerous Path : The ThunderClan leader, Bluestar, is obsessed with the idea that WindClan, not a dog, are stealing prey. Bluestar is going to launch an attack on WindClan, and Fireheart wants to stop it. He finds Onewhisker's apprentice, Gorsepaw, and manages to get him away from Mudclaw, the aggressive WindClan warrior. Gorsepaw is asked by Fireheart to bring Onewhisker to Fireheart, and Fireheart asks Onewhisker to take him to Tallstar, the WindClan leader. The Darkest Hour : Tigerstar murders Onewhisker's apprentice, claiming that shall happen to all cats if they do not join the new TigerClan ''Super Edition: Firestar's Quest : When Firestar went to the moonstone Onewhisker gave him full premission to accompany WindClan. In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight : He tried to climb down the gorge in WindClan territory to get to the river, but he fell; he was uninjured. He chased a vole across the ThunderClan border, and was caught by a patrol consisting of Brambleclaw, Dustpelt, and Squirrelpaw. Moonrise :''Coming Soon ''Dawn :He is seen mainly along side his weakening leader, Tallstar, helping him make the journey to their new home. Starlight : He argues against Mudclaw's rights for speaking for WindClan. Right before Tallstar's death, the WindClan leader named Onewhisker his deputy without the proper ceremony (an event that later caused much contention over Onewhisker's right to hold the position), for fear that his current deputy, Mudclaw, would send the Clan into unnecessary wars, and in the hopes that Onewhisker would maintain the friendship WindClan had shared with ThunderClan. Mudclaw led a rebellion along with RiverClan warriors against Onestar in the hopes that he would kill him and take over WindClan. Mudclaw failed when StarClan made a lightning bolt strike a tree, thus knocking it over and killing Mudclaw, while simultaneously making an area to hold Gatherings. Twilight : During this book, Onestar shows an unusual display of hostility towards ThunderClan, with whom they were previously allies. Onestar defied any notion that his Clan was weak and needed help. However, he led the charge to help ThunderClan when Midnight brought the news that badgers were attacking the ThunderClan camp. Sunset :''Coming Soon In the Power of Three ''The Sight :''Coming Soon ''Dark River : Onestar prepares his Clan for a fight against RiverClan because he thinks they stole WindClan's kits. Later, though, he discovers that the kits had wandered off, seemingly to the Lake's shore, but they had really been trapped in the tunnels Heatherpaw and Lionpaw had once met in. Outcast : Onestar appears briefly when Squirrelflight and Hollypaw travel to ask Crowfeather to travel to the mountains and help the Tribe of Rushing Water. Onestar had been on a patrol when they arrived, and allowed Crowfeather to go. He also insisted that Breezepaw accompany them on the trip, as he is Crowfeather's son. Eclipse : Onestar lets his clan hunt over the border, going through the tunnels to get to ThunderClan territory. Later, he brings his clan into battle, attacking ThunderClan camp when they least expected it. He said that ThunderClan isn't the most important clan in the forest, and that every clan doesn't need their help. When it seemed WindClan was defeated, Onestar's plan came into action. Three groups split up, one by the border, one by the lake, and one by the abandoned Twoleg house. In the end it ended because of the eclipse. Long Shadows :''Coming Soon Category:WindClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters